Kamen Rider Witch
by Blazrman
Summary: Joetsu, Japan. The Real World where Magic and Witches doesn't exist. Except one enemy, the Neuroi who starts to wreck havoc in the city. In 2015, Josuke Nabeshima. A Year 2 High Schooler who has a horrendous streak of bad lucks. But wants to make friends with everyone at school. But, he gets involved when he meets a witch and a strange device. Witch Rider Sakamoto is born! Rated T
1. Engage! Witch Rider Sakamoto!

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. All Kamen Rider series are all owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company. And Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada and KADOKAWA. Please support both of it's franchise.**

 **P.S. Joetsu, Japan is going to be a fiction version but will remain similar and identical to the real version of it.**

 **Kamen Rider Witch**

Chapter 1- Engage! Witch Rider Sakamoto!

Witches… Witches who were born with amazing abilities who can combat back against the strange enemies called, Neuroi. In order to combat against Neurois, The Striker Unit was made to combat them. Witches in the 1940s… aka Second Neuroi War who fought against them… was the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Strike Witches. Led by **Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke** and her sub-commander, **Mio Sakamoto**. Including other members, **Yoshika Miyafuji** , **Lynette Bishop** , **Perrine H. Clostermann** , **Charlotte E. Yeager** , **Francesca Lucchini** , **Gertrud Barkhorn** , **Erica Hartmann** , **Sanya V. Litvyak** , **Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen** , **Hattori Shizuka** , and **Heidemarie W. Schnaufer**. However, Hattori and Heidemarie eventually disappeared six days later after a teleportation pad gone wrong that was created by Ursula Hartmann, Erica's sister. Now… Into the [ **real world** ]. The year is **2015** , where Witches and Magic **does not exist**... but one bearer who wields a magic power of a witch… are known as [ **Witch Riders** ]. Now, in Joetsu, Japan. The seaside city… A place where it all starts… [ **Josuke Nabeshima** ], the 16 year old High School who is in Year 2 of Fujimura High School. Now… His adventure begins… of his normal life… until things turned upside down…

* * *

1/24/2015 **Joetsu, Japan** Early Morning - Cloudy

 **Josuke POV**

It was morning. I was on my bike, riding my way to school. I was wearing an black school uniform and black pants as I had black hair and brown eyes and my hairstyle? It's kinda messy. Well no matter, I still have some school stuff to do. You see, I'm 16 years old and I live alone at my parents house. My parents haven't came back to Japan ever since they went overseas to America in order to start their new lives. I've been taking care of this home for a long time since I have responsibility. Joetsu, Japan. It's my hometown that I still live. It's pretty peaceful until those humanoid alien creature things known as [ **Neuroi** ]. They're completely faceless and polygonal. However, some can shoot red lasers and are very deadly. Once you're caught of it. You're dead. Thus, it can regenerate if you dismember the Neuroi. No one knows how to end them. For me, I have to always stay away from them. They're pretty dangerous. We don't have heroes or magic here in the world. Anyways, I always ride my bike to school. But there is one thing. I keep getting a horrendous streak of bad lucks with me bike. I crash into trash cans or any obstacle I ran over. I couldn't keep count of my bad lucks since it's basically infinite. What's worse is I get beat up badly. It happens rarely when I do that with my bike. But why do I keep getting bad luck with my bike… Is it because… [My dream]? A nightmare where… [ **Girls with animal ears and tail that flies with their guns and planes on their legs?** ]. It is weird indeed, I suppose that's from a anime I watch? Can't remember... Anyways, I was able to finish watching both seasons, movie, and one OVA called Operation Victory Arrow. Don't tell me I got too addicted from it. *sigh* Oh well, on to school then. I just really hope I can soothe my mind and-

"W-Whooooa!"

I drove my bike into the Trash Can. Yup… I have done it again… Great. How many bad lucks I have done now? I can't count…

"Uggh… Why do I keep doing that…?"

* * *

1/24/2015 **Class 2-2, Fujimura High School** Mid-Morning - Cloudy

 ***Persona 4 OST- specialist**

It's 11:32 PM. I was currently listening to the English study to an man wearing a red P.E. Tracksuit named Mr. Kou. He seems like an optimistic nice guy. By the looks of it, He looks pretty happy from the way it seems.

"Helloooo and good afternooooon all! My name is Mr. Kou, your P.E. teacher! But since no one at this school teaches English, I'll be doubling up my roles! ...Don't be so disappointed. In fact, I've spent some time overseas! One week of vacation time, to be exact! But that's more than enough to teach a class! Hahaha!" Mr. Kou continued. "We'll start with the basics of the basics: the English alphabet! It starts with the letter A, then B, then C, and then… 23 more! Maybe that was a little too basic? Hahaha! All right! I'll give you an alphabet-related pop quiz, then!"

An pop quiz? About English? Hmm… I think this should be easy since I know English a bit during my middle school days. And so forth, I learned to speak english. My results… is average but just bad as it seems.

"Let's see… Nabeshima!" Mr. Kou called out my name as I noticed.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Kou?" I said to him.

"The word "alphabet" comes from the words "alpha" and what other one?" Mr. Kou said the question out loud to me.

Alpha… I may be a gamer who plays pre-alpha or alpha nor beta games… So it has to be…

"Is it [Beta]?" I asked him the answer as he smiled at me.

"Good! That's correct! It comes from the first two letters of the Greek alphabet, alpha and beta! By the way, any set of western European characters in a specific order is called an alphabet. In Japan, we say "alphabet" we're talking about the english alphabet, but it doesn't always mean the English one!" Mr. Kou kept talking on and on. Good thing I got the answer correct. As he kept talking. I was sitting in the last row middle as my eyes became so drowsy as it laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes as everything turned black and quiet.

* * *

?/?/? **?, ?** ? - ?

 ***Persona 3 OST- The Voice Someone Calls**

I slowly open my eyes and looked around. Where am I? Why is the sky so black and white like a monochrome and the rest are colors. I looked down to see where am I standing on… Wait… Is this… the [Akagi]! However, there were people wearing navy sailors… or white navy suits passing through me. They can't see me? Or am I looking at this thing flying that is shooting red lasers at battleships. Is that a Neuroi? It looks so different… Like a aircraft? However, I heard a voice coming from nearby.

"Miyafuji, you're non-combatant! Take refuge in the sick bay!" The voice said as I looked at the women.

She was wearing an white apparel with a eyepatch, black hair with a long ponytail that is trying to ask that girl in a sailor uniform. What year is this…? No matter. I walked up to her as everything froze.

"Excuse me, woman? What place is this?" I asked as it touched her shoulder. However, everything shattered like glass.

All of the background was shattered into pieces as everything was turning into a bright light. As the light dies out. It transitioned to the sky where I was standing on. It's a same girl with a sailor uniform. But having an plane on her legs. She was carrying an WWII Machine gun. Geez, that looks heavy to carry for a girl to hold it. However, she was flying with that same girl I touched. She's on her plane legs as well. However, that girl with a sailor uniform destroys the almost-look-like-a-Neuroi as it shatters into white pieces until the background shatters until it blinded me again. After a few brief second, it died off. Where am I… Is this a classroom? Looks like it. I see a bunch of girls… eleven of them. I can't know their color appearance but the backgrounds and objects. I can't hear of what they're saying. This doesn't make any sense. Why am I transitioning to place to a another place. I curiously looked at the women with the eye patch again as I waked up to her as the girls were speaking blank. I tried to speak to her with my voice.

"H-Hey, woman. Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked her by touching her shoulder again. Just then, everything is shattered as the light started to blinded me. It died off again. Sending me to the outside… It has colors… the sky's… The sunset, buildings, water, atmosphere has colors. But the girls… still colorless and talkless. I saw two of the girls standing in front. One has an long hair and one had an eyepatch… That same girl. I walked up to her and touched her again as everything shattered once again until the light blinds me and dies out six seconds later… Then, it changed. It was nighttime and raining. I was standing outside during the rain, drenched up. I see the woman with a eyepatch crying as she was holding a katana, she is being hugged by a woman with a long hair. I proceed to touch her again as everything shattered as the white light blinded me once again. When will this stop? Just then, the light dies out as i was standing on a black ship… that was stuck on the red looking gem thing. I looked up to see a familiar figure. It was the eyepatch woman, stuck on the gem. However, I see a girl in a sailor uniform holding a sword as she destroyed the red gem as the background shatters again, blinding me. In a few seconds, the light died out as I was standing on a field. I saw the girl in a sailor uniform again looking at over of the plane leg of what that eye-patch lady uses. However, she got on it as I tried to asked her while running.

"You there! Can you tell me about this place?" I touched her as the background shatters, re-fixing itself as it transitioning to the sky where all the girls charging towards the flying thing with their circle thing charging to it. As it made an impact, the background shatters. Blinding me again until I started falling down in the white blank space until I fell on to the ground. I was in the hangar as I stood up and looked at it. Everything is in full colors. Even the girls. I see a girl with a black colored ponytail and a navy blue uniform and a girl with white long hair, wearing glasses and has a black uniform. The girl with a blonde hair and glasses is handling some sort of pad. The two girls were standing on it. Looks like some sort of teleportation. As it started the blue electricity came out as it was malfunctioning The blue light starts to blind me as the two disappeared as the girls freaks out because of this, everything started to turn white again...

* * *

1/24/2015 **Class 2-2, Fujimura High School** Lunchtime - Cloudy

 ***Persona 4 OST- Youthful Lunch**

I suddenly woke up from my daydream. The class is over today and it's lunchtime. Great… That dream again. Just what was that by now… No matter, I guess I should start making friends instead of having bad lucks. So It's isn't that bad. All I have to do is to stay happy and alive. So I decided to hangout with people a little. I seriously want to make friends right now. Buuuuuuut… I'm just going to hang out just for now. But that dream... This brings up a lot of mysteries today.

* * *

1/24/2015 **Shopping District, Joetsu, Japan** Afternoon - Cloudy

The time passes as the school was over. I was casually walking around the place to look around anything interesting at this shopping place. So, I continued strolling around here as I stretched my arms.

"Whew! Nothing like a good day!" I said

Indeed is it a good breeze. I like it here in this cloudy weather. The sun is still blocked off by a pack of clouds. However, There was a huge TV on the glass building, showing the news of the today's coverage.

News Announcer: "Today's news: The unidentified man was found dead on the telephone wires, counting as a homicide. However, this was unknown of what caused this man to die from it."

"Wow… That's brutal." I said.

That is kinda brutal, a man dying on the telephone pole? Could it be the Neurois' work? I don't know. But, I decided to ignore it and keep on walking to explore around the area. Hmm… Maybe this is getting boring. Maybe I should walk home. I'm starting to get tired for some reason but sleeping is required for me to do it. Screw it, I'm going home. Seems I can't do anything at this moment. All I want is to have a good rest tomorrow and think over it.

* * *

1/25/2015 **Nabeshima's Residence, North Residential** Morning - Clear Sky

It was morning. I was living in my room where the window blinders were covered up. I was bored here in my room. So I had to open the window blinders and let the light shine through my house. Then, I decided to go to my parent's room where it's just all clean. Still, my parents are currently at overseas in the US. I had always go there to check the room clean, the window curtains are still left open… But why… No matter. I looked around this room as I primarily checked my parent's closet first as I opened the door of the closet. It's contained nothing… I looked around until I see a box… a shoebox… Really? Anyways, I took a close look at it and opened the lid. The results… What are these? An white colored-looking arm guard and two cards? I grabbed both of them as I looked at the cards. It has a name, [STRIKE WITCH- SAKAMOTO] and [STRIKE WITCH- HARTMANN]. Showing the face of a face of a women, she has grey eyes and a ponytailed-hair. And the other one… the arm guard… it had a insert… thing on the top of that guard is it used for the card? However, I kept those two with me as I hid them of one of my clothings and put the box away as I closed the door. I walked out of the room as well. This is strange. Why is there a Arm Guard and a Card there… And why [Strike Witches]? If that's the case, I'll have to find out for myself. But still, I want to make friends with everyone at school. And I really want to show them respect and… [become friends with every last of them]… until I realized it's Sunday. Every Sundays, there's no school but some people go to sunday school for [important reasons]. But it doesn't matter, I decided to go out in the morning today so I can enjoy myself.

"Time go to outside and get some breeze. I wonder… I wonder if I can find some friends to make." I said. I was wearing my black/white shirt that has a logo, [ **Kamen Rider Fourze** ] on it. I was wearing black shorts as well. However, I have to keep walking to the shopping district again to check things out.

* * *

1/25/2015 **Shopping District, Joetsu, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

"Wow. That is a lot of people here today." I said as I kept walking. This Shopping District here is pretty cool here. There's a lot of anime stuff to buy here and food on bargain sales, too. Seriously, gotta love em.

However, I heard a mysterious voice coming from that alleyway. Both are… females?

"Hediemarie-san. What are we going to do?" The female voice said.

"We must hide, This maybe [ **Fuso** ]. But this is different than our world…" The voice, named Heidemarie said.

This is completely suspicious here… What are they doing something? This is completely weird… unless… I can start making friends as well! So, I walked close to the alleyway until I saw something strange…

"Hey, Girls. Why are you doing here in a alleyway?" I said.

The girls noticed. The girl on the left… She is 14 years old… black hair, ponytail hair but a different kind, brown eyes, and dark blue uniform that is supposed to be from the Navy… She has no pants. Wait… no pants? Anyways, the girl on the right, 15 or 16 years old? I believed she is named Heidemarie. She has ghost white hair, red eyes, black uniform… Is she German because of that name? She has no pants as well.

"U-Um… Who… are you…?" The girl on the left said. "C-Come no closer!"

"Pilot Officer Shizuka. Remain calm. This man is only a civilian. Let us talk to him." Heidemarie said calmly as the girl on the left calm down.

"Hello? I do speak English though… Hmm… My name is [ **Josuke Nabeshima** ]. I'm going to become friends every last one of them! Nice to meet you. What are you names?" I kindly ask them with a smile. I hope I'm friendly with them.

"I-I am [Pilot Officer **Hattori Shizuka** ]. It's nice to meet you." Shizuka was hiding her face because it was red.

"My name is [ **Heidemarie W. Schnaufer** ], Flight Lieutenant rank, it is nice to meet you, Mr. Nabeshima." Heidemarie smiled at me.

"That's some nice names! You two are my friends now!" I pointed at them with a smile. Shizuka and Heidemarie doesn't quite understand of how this escalated quickly. However for myself… Those kind of ranks… are they from the navy or military? They still look young! "Say… What's with the thing leaning over that wall… and why do you have no pants?"

"These are [ **Striker Units** ]. The reason why we have no pants is because [we need skin to power it]." Shizuka said.

Really? You need bare naked skin to power it? That is bizarre indeed. And these are really Striker Units… and why are there heavy machine guns there? This is really far from bizarre. Just then. I heard an explosion from the ground rumble as people started screaming. I looked at them and told them.

"You stay here, don't go anywhere." I said to them as I walked out to the ally way. I can't believe it. All the people are running away from that thing… black polygonal humanoids with no face… that can shoot lasers out of their arms… It's [Neuroi]! I knew it!

"Josuke-san!" Shizuka ran up to me as Heidemarie did the same. I ignored her as I was focusing on the enemy.

"Don't. Let me handle it." I said to her.

"No! You'll die!" Shizuka yelled.

"What other choice do I have!" I yelled at her as she fell silent.

Yeah… There is no choice. I have to [fight]. But that arm guard thing… I grabbed it out as I slowly put it on my right arm as it was automatically attached to it. I don't know what will it would do. But I gotta fight. I won't let it hurt the city. I walked towards it as I clenched my fist, I ran and engaged in a fist fight. I threw a punch to the chest as it was hard as iron.

"Damn! It hurts!" I yelled.

The Neuroi threw a punch to my chest back as I was sent flying and rolled to the ground. I slowly got up and stood as I ran to it again. I tried to kick it's legs. It was hard as iron as well. It grabbed me and threw me at the pile full of trash as I crashed to it as I yelled into pain.

"That idiot! Why is he doing that!" Shizuka said.

"Calm, Shizuka. A man named Josuke know what he's doing. He refuses to give up." Heidemarie said.

I stood up again and looked at my right arm guard device while my mouth is bleeding a bit. What does it do… seriously. Does the card go there? I hope so. I grabbed out my card and took a look at it. Seems that I can fit it. So I put the Sakamoto card in there as the Arm Guard activates (Ex. Gaim's transformation announcer).

 **[STRIKE WITCH]**

"Eh?" I said with a confusion.

 **[ENGAGE! SAKAMOTO! - REPPUZAN, GO! HEART POUNDING! THE WITCH OF FUSO!]** The magic circle appears from below as I was glowing with magical aura. The familiars popped out of my head and my… ass… as I have a familiar of a Doberman. However, my hairstyle completely changes as I now have the black long ponytail as the magic aura fades away.

"Eh? EH? EHHHHHH?" I completely noticed of myself that I completely changed. I have no armor. But kept my appearance… AS A MAN! Just what is this?! I don't get it! No no no… This ain't right… Let's see here… I grabbed out a second card. It's a picture of a katana named, Reppumaru. I placed the card of the monitor screen as it scanned. After it was scanned, the card disappears into blue particle as it was about to activate.

 **[WEAPON ABILITY - REPPUMARU]**

 ***AAA - Climax Jump**

The sword materialized on my right hand as I noticed.

"Whoa. A sword!" I exclaimed as I took a quick gander.

"That is not an ordinary sword, Josuke-san! This is a sword that will drain your magic away if you use it!" Shizuka yelled at me as I didn't care.

I charged with my sword and performed various slashes on the Neuroi as it was taking damage of sparks everywhere.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" I said as I dodged an incoming move. I went for the slashes again as it was taking too much damage. Now, the Neuroi was weakened by my sword attacks.

"J-Josuke learns how to fight!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"However, he fights just like Major. I can tell that he has now inherit her familiars to him." Heidemarie said calmly as Josuke was fighting against it with his sword against a Neuroi

I proceed to grab out another card which says, [FINAL WITCH ATTACK- REPPUZAN] as I scanned it on my arm guard.

 **[FINAL WITCH ATTACK]**

My sword was glowing white as I took a glimpse of it. I was simply amazed of how this was giving me power. I love it!

"Whoa! It's glowing white! Well then… Here I go!" I ran with it and then threw a slash with my glowing sword. "HYAAAAAA!" And then, It let out an devastating slash as the winds reacted. The Neuroi was slashed in half as it exploded into white pieces.

"It's over." Heidemarie said.

I proceed to grab the card out of my right arm guard as I starts to glow, my hairstyle was turned back into normal. My familiars were gone as well. Shizuka and Heidemarie ran towards me.

"Josuke! You killed a Neuroi! It's your first kill!" Shizuka exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah… but this thing? It may be useful. Maybe I can protect people with this… But, it doesn't matter. I must take you to my home! C'mon-" I noticed that they're gone until… They started flying with their Striker Units as the flew next to me.

"We'll follow you home. Please take care of us." Shizuka said to me as Heidemarie nodded in response. Well, seems that they'll follow me after the battle.

* * *

1/25/2015 **Nabeshima's Residence, North Residential** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 4 OST- Signs of Love**

I was in the living room, sitting on my couch as the two girls who claims to be [Witches]. Who are magical girls who are born with magical abilities. Shizuka's witch ability? I don't know. Heidemarie's witch ability? Magic Antenna. She can use it to detect it within extreme range. Pretty useful. However, they said that they came here when a girl named Ursula Hartmann who was using both witches as an example to test the new teleportation pad until it went wrong and they've been missing for one day. I understand the situation.

"I see… Now it's my turn. This is the real world. Where [Magic] and [Witches] doesn't exist." I said to them.

"The real world? Magic and Witches don't exist?" Shizuka said confusingly.

"Yeah. The real world. What you're in is Joetsu. Part of [ **Japan** ]." I said.

"Japan? You mean Fuso? It's my homeland." Shizuka said to me.

Fuso? What's that? I never heard that kind of name. And she said it's her homeland. Well, Japan is your homeland.

"I am from [ **Karlsland** ], Mr. Nabeshima." Heidemarie said.

Karlsland? Based on your name. You're from [Germany] and you're [German]. I took a sigh.

"Great… anyways. I will teach you about this world."

"R-Really?" Shizuka eyes widened as she hugged me.

"H-Hey! Why would you hug me?!" I exclaimed.

"Please relax, Mr. Nabeshima. This is her sign of appreciation." Heidemarie said to me as I took a deep sigh.

"All right… Fine…" I said

The first start… I decided to teach them of how to use a smartphone. Both witches were confused of this new kind of technology as he tried to explain of how it works…

"You see. This is where you can add contacts and save them so that way you can call your friends, family, or anything you like! And this here… has a camera in it! Fully in color!"

"W-Whoa! That's amazing!" Shizuka said with her eyes widened.

"Yup! I'm not sure if there's any spare phone but…" I thinked until I quickly gave them two an unused flip phones as they look at it. "Do please take care of them. I added both of you to my contacts so you can talk to me if there's any danger."

Next… I showed them the world map. It seems it felt different to them. Fuso is Japan and Karlsland is Germany. And US is different than their US. I assume they call US, [Liberion]? However, time passes as looked at Shizuka and Heidemarie cleaning their Striker Units outside. It seems they are busy witches. Looks like I gotta to take care of them. But… It feels great to have a family. I kinda love it now.

* * *

1/26/2015 **Class 2-2, Fujimura High School** Lunchtime - Clear Sky

I was bored in class as it was lunchtime right now. There isn't anything to do…

"You there!" The voice said to me as it was getting closer. I looked at an male student in a black uniform. The man has blonde hair and blue eyes as he was smiling at me. "You… must be… Jo… Ju… No.. That's not it…"

"Josuke Nabeshima. Nice to meet you." I stood up as I smiled at him. "I assume you want to be my friend?"

"That's right! My name is [ **Gary Boylan** ]! Transfer student from America. I started learning Japanese about two years ago!" Gary said with a optimistic smile. "Also. You wanna go somewhere during lunchtime? I wanna talk to you something important. Is that ok?"

"Oh, sure!" I said with a smile back as we handshake.

 **Third Person POV**

As they handshake. Gary has revealed his true intentions as he let out an evil smile as he was planning something as Josuke was getting along with him. It seems Josuke's adventure has already begun.

 **CARDS COLLECTED: Sakamoto, Hartmann (2)**

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **Next time on [Kamen Rider Witch]!**

"I want to talk to you that is Important." Gary said in a serious look.

"No way! You have the same thing as me!" I exclaimed as I was shocked.

"Josuke-san! Are you alright?!" Shizuka said through her phone to Josuke.

"You can't run and you can't hide!" Gary said as he kept firing his rifle though the concrete walls

 **[WITCH KOUKAN! HARTMANN! - FUU FUU FUU! GOTTA BLOW HIGHER!]**

 **Coming up: Chapter 2: Spectacular! Witch Rider Yeager!**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter: Josuke comments on Witches**

On **Yoshika Miyafuji** : Miyafuji-chan? I'd say she's amazing! She wanted to protect everyone with her magic like I do. I believe that we both have the same ideal. Yet so forth, She is considered to be my best friend ever. Once I find the Witch Card of her... Our friendship will never break! FRIENDSHIP… FOREVERRRRRRRRR!

On **Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke** : Ahh, She is the Wing Commander of the 501st JFW aka Strike Witches. She is currently owned by [ **Kouta Musashi** ], my fellow member of my Strike Witch Club in Fujimura High School. She's very nice indeed. I keep mistaking her as a German. She is Karlsland, though. But a wonderful mature women & a great friend she is.

On **Mio Sakamoto** : Sakamoto-san. She is the first card I mainly use, she is very powerful when I combat those Neurois in my real world. But a good friend I had. She acts as my moral compass, though. But she rarely possess me during battle or any situations. However, when I was able to meet her in their world via by sleeping at night in my real world. Kind, Strict, and an amazing partner I have to stop enemy Witch Riders and Neurois. Kinda shame that she lost her magic during the battle in Romagna.

On **Lynette Bishop** : I was able to own her as my third card. To be honest, I like her tea brewing. I let her possess me to make tea in my real world sometimes. I always wanted to have a marksman to fight by my side. She does have a powerful Anti-Tank Rifle, it could tear down a small house! But, still. My best friend with Miyafuji-san being the first.

On **Perrine H. Clostermann** : Perrine-chan… She is indeed noble for her wealthy family. She is from Gallia. Also known as France in my world. Although… she has a bit love confessions with Sakamoto-san and calling her an idol. She is owned by [ **Gary Boylan** ] as a fourth card. I'd say that Perrine and Gary are getting along… a bit fine when it comes to Gary coming up with shock jokes and all. She doesn't likes jokes that are bad with puns on it. And yet, I consider her as a friend.

On **Charlotte E. "Shirley" Yeager** : Ahh, yes. Shirley-chan! Her breasts are soft and big- Wait… DON'T HEAR WHAT I SAID, OK?! Anyways, She's mainly owned by Gary Boylan. That's why Gary's favorite ability is speed. Much like Shirley does since Gary is known as [Witch Rider Yeager]. Great friend but kind of slack. She maybe a speed queen all right, and considers Gary, "An awesome friend." That's all I know.

On **Francesca Lucchini** : Lucchini-chan… She is from Romagna. AKA Italy. She's hyperactive, playful, always have smile on her face, and always sleeps in some odd place. She is owned by Gary Boylan after she was rescued by an enemy Witch Rider who wants to take my cards away from me. I'd consider her a friend since she likes Gary. I wonder if she's gonna become a good wife to Gary… I wonder…

On **Gertrud Barkhorn** : Barkhorn-san. She's always serious with her training and all. I'd say she's a good friend since we met. However, I'm still in a search of a Witch Card of her as well. She maybe strong, but I gotta get my hands of that card and make sure she's safe with me.

On **Erica Hartmann** : Ahh. I own her as a second card during the beginning, along with Sakamoto. Her Strum attacks are very good to be at least. She is also an amazing witch in her world. Miyafuji-chan told me about her everyday life. She said it was… sloppy… But for me? I'd say she's amazing and a great friend I ever had like Sakamoto-san.

On **Sanya V. Litvyak** : Hmm… That girl… She is from Orussia. AKA Russia. She's quiet, kind, and a little shy when it comes to meeting new people. She always does night patrol like Heidemarie-chan does. She usually sleeps in the day. She's owned by Kouta-san. They'd make a great partner.

On **Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen** : Eila... She's from Suomus. AKA Finland. She's quite has fortune telling as her hobby. She can predict the future and enemy's attack very well with her ability called Foresight. However, she always care about Sanya. Talk about Love Confessions. However, she is owned by Kouta-san as well. I'd say she's a wonderful, and a mysterious friend. Also… I kinda petted her familiar since her's a black fox. She… how should I say this… interesting?

On **Shizuka Hattori** : Shizuka-chan? I met her during my stroll at the shopping area of Joetsu. I met her at the alleyway. When she find out that I can use witch powers from the card that I used. I started to get used to it. However, she is my ally and my friend. I was able to make her attend my High School as a Year 2 Student. She is also an co-leader of the Strike Witch Club as well. She rarely helps me fight with her Striker Unit. However, I don't ride witches because girls can't carry mens that are heavy. But hey, that how it goes.

On **Heidemarie W. Schnaufer** : I'd say she's interesting and shy around new people. She's a great friend! She even does Night Patrol and comes back to my home after that. She attends my school as a Second Year. She also is part of my Strike Witch club as my assistant. Heidi-chan does cook with me when we did that during the school campout. Her magic ability is amazing! She can detect within her extreme range! It's amazing!

On **Hanna-Justina Marseille** : Oh. That girl? She's serious and all. But a rebel because of her personality. She's owned by Gary. She… kinda gets along with Gary-san just fine. But always competitive over everything. I even heard the Gary was possessed by Hanna-chan during his Four Lap run around the track and field at my school. In the end, they're in first place. She's is a friend after all.

* * *

 **[EXTRA CHAPTER END]**

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this story on Kamen Rider Witch. This is my first Kamen Rider Crossover with Strike Witches. This took me days to come up with the setting, characters, concepts, and etc. I had to develop the theme of this story when I was inspired by Gaim, Den-O, Decade, and Fourze. This development took me days or weeks to create this kind of story. I want to make this story to be Gaim-like and use the aspects of Strike Witches on it. And yes, it will be half-dark and half-joyful like Gaim and Fourze. I chose the opening song for this story was Climax Jump by AAA. It's a great song used in Den-O. And the ending will be Threads of Fate by T.M. Revolution. Now time for Question and Answers.**

* * *

 **QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

 **Q1** : "There's no armor in this story! Why!"

A1: Because I wanted to make this story to have people turn into witches instead of having armor. Whenever they take damage, they'll have digital static if they get damaged too much.

 **Q2** : "No Driver Belts?"

A2: I wanted to create a Witch Driver that will fit on their arms only so they can insert the card in, take it out, change Witch Cards, etc. It maybe Kamen Rider all right. But a Witch Rider.

 **Q3** : "Taking place in a Reality?"

A3: Yes. The reality as in the real world where magic and witches does not exist. The prototype concept that I want the story to take place in Zawame City after Kamen Rider Ghost where a protagonist moves here to start a new life. But, I scrapped that and chose Joetsu, Japan as a setting for the story as a semi-fictional version of Joetsu where they're cities that reaches to the skies and lots of docks were made.

 **Q4** : "Why [Kamen Rider]?"

A4: "I love Kamen Rider. I even started watching Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, and Ghost. I'd say the Gaim is my favorite since it's dark a bit. So I want to have the aspects of Kamen Rider and Strike Witches combined.

 **Q5** : "Will you add Kamen Rider characters?"

A5: I'm not entirely sure about that. I was thinking that Kamen Rider Wizard will be part of a story and act as an enemy to the Witch Riders until they become separable allies. But still, It'll depend on me if I want to add him or not.

 **Q6** : "Strike Witches 3 is coming around the corner. Will you add the 502nd characters?"

A6: "Yes, I heard. I'm not sure when will it be live for it's first episode. But I will add them in future chapters once I get to know the new protagonist and the 502nds. Or maybe make an second sequel that will focus on a new protagonist and the 502nds as Witch Cards in a different place in Japan. Yokosuka. But still, not sure about that until Strike Witches 3 is live."

 **And we're done with the Q &A. Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 is in progress and maybe released when it's ready.**


	2. Spectacular! Witch Rider Yeager!

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. All Kamen Rider series are all owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company. And Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada and KADOKAWA. Please support both of it's franchise.**

 **Kamen Rider Witch**

Chapter 2- Spectacular! Witch Rider Yeager!

 _My name is_ _ **Josuke Nabeshima**_ _, I'm a 16 year old high schooler at Fujimura High School. I encountered a strange dream and that girl with long black hair. However, I found a strange device and two cards at my parent's closet when I was cleaning. And then, I met two girls who are witches, Hattori Shizuka and Heidemarie W. Schnaufer. Just then, a Neuroi came to the city and I had to fight it off. But, I was beaten easily until I became a Witch Rider to turn the tables. Now, I am now known as… [_ _ **Witch Rider Sakamoto**_ _]..._

* * *

Year 1945 **Sakamoto's Room, St. Trond, Belgica** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

In a silent, little dark room. A women with a long black ponytail, resting upon her legs. She was looking at the katana. However, she was concerned that she looked into someone's eyes of a male teen using a Katana, Reppumaru in hand and why is he powerful. However, she spoke the person's name.

"Josuke… Nabeshima… I must know more of this person…" The women with black hair said.

However, one of the door opens, revealing to be a short girl wearing a sailor-like school uniform with brown hair as she looked at the women.

"Sakamoto-san? Do you want some tea we've prepared?" The girl asked her in a polite manner.

"Ahh, I will come in a minute. Give me some time, Miyafuji." Sakamoto replied to her as Miyafuji nods as she closes the door on her silently.

"Josuke… Someday… we'll meet in a dream once again…" Sakamoto said to herself as she kept staring at the sword.

* * *

 **[Opening - Climax Jump by AAA]**

*song plays*

The song plays as it shows all Witch Cards from the 501st starts to fall down from the sky in a snowy night sky.

Jikan no mani wo tsukamaete

Josuke Nabeshima was seen standing on the edge of the mountain view of Joetsu, Japan as the sun rises in a morning slowly as the wind sways to the left.

Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho

Mio Sakamoto was seen standing on the near of the ship Yamato of Yokosuka, Fuso as the wind sways to the right.

Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!

Back to Josuke where Gary, Kouta, Shizuka, and Heidemarie was standing next to Josuke as the sun slowly rises as everything turns bright.

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!

The background changes into a bright blue sky with clouds in a daytime, showing the red logo letter of [ **仮面ライダー魔女** **/Kamen Rider Witch** ] with the black silhouette of Yoshika Miyafuji flying behind the logo.

Kanaetai yume ga aru nara

Josuke, Shizuka, and Heidemarie was seen resting at home where Josuke was cooking while Shizuka and Heidi were looking at the manga of Kamen Rider Fourze together.

shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo

Gary & Kouta was seen standing on the school rooftops to look at the city of Joetsu, Japan as the wind was swaying to the left.

Catch the wave!

The 501st Witch Cards bursts into the air in the sky as it was showing [SAKAMOTO], [YEAGER], and [WILCKE] while the rest were behind it as it was face down.

mayoi sou na toki kanarazu

omoi no tsuyasa ga michibiku

It shows Yoshika, Mio, Lynette, Perrine, Shirley, Lucchini, Minna, Gertrud, Erica, Eila, and Sanya standing on the airstrip outside St. Trond as they're looking directly at the sun slowing rising as the winds were swaying.

Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands

Josuke was standing on the mountain view again as he lends out his right hand to the sun as everything has went bright.

Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen

unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride

The scene shows Josuke grabbing out his Witch Driver and putting it in his right arm as it was automatically strapped on as he grabs out his Sakamoto card and puts it in the Driver as the magical field appears below him as he starts to have familiar of a Doberman, equipping Reppumaru on his right hand. He then proceeds to do the [Ore, Sanjou] pose from Den-O as it was his battle pose.

Fukanou wo koete

It shows Josuke in his Sakamoto form as the Hartmann form of Josuke was behind it doing poses.

tsukami toru sa

It shows Gary and Kouta in their respective forms, Yeager and Wilcke doing poses with their weapons.

Climax!

The scene shows Okayasu and Azai standing in front of the black blank space with an army of Artificial Witches behind them.

Kawaru koto wo osorenaide

Josuke was seen fighting a mob of Neurois in his Sakamoto form with his Reppumaru as he was slashing them with ease.

ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake

Gary in his Yeager form was seen shooting up Neuroi with his BAR Rifle with great accuracy as Kouta in his Wilcke form was fighting them with his fists in his karate fighting style.

Dare yori takai sora e tobou yo Climax Jump!

Josuke was seen riding on his motorcycle as he was using his Final Witch Attack card as he puts it in his Driver as his swords was glowing white aura as he ran with a downwards slash as everything turned white.

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!

Josuke & his friends, and the 501st Witches were standing near the the mountain view of Joetsu, Japan as the winds were swaying to the left as the sun was completely raised into daytime.

* * *

1/26/2015 **Abandoned Area, Joetsu, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

Gary lead Josuke to a place that is completely abandoned and quiet as it was a open space junkyard area as the birds were chirping as it was daytime. Gary was standing in front of Josuke as he was looking at him coldly because of that look.

"So… Why are we here again…?" Josuke asked.

"It's something important. I just wanna say that… It's kinda serious…" Gary said.

"Really?" Josuke replied.

"You see. I'm not sure of what's having a friend look like. Tell me, what does having a friend feels like?" Gary asked him in a serious way.

"Hmm… Having a friend…? I think it's cool, fun, awesome, and most of all… Amazing." Josuke said.

"Heheh… Really? I thought having friends is that boring!" Gary said with a serious smile. "Seriously, Making friend is tad stupid. I mean, I heard that you have the [ **Witch Driver** ] on you."

 **Josuke POV**

Witch Driver? What is he talking about. I know nothing about this whole stuff. However, Gary grabs out his "Witch Driver" from his right hand as he was showing it to me… It's the same thing I had! Does he has that strange card as well?

"This is a Witch Driver, Josuke. Show me your Driver, wear it, and [ **transform** ]." Gary said to me as things has gotten serious.

"Witch Driver?" I said as I bought it out from my left hand. "This?"

Gary nods. "Yes. Now wear it and use it. If you don't… [ **I'll kill you** ]..." He then puts on his left arm as he grabs out an card, showing [YEAGER] on it. He then puts the card in the Driver as it activates.

 **[STRIKE WITCH]**

"Let's… HENSHIN!" Gary said.

 **[ENGAGE! YEAGER! - THE KING OF SPEED!]**

Gary did an ridiculous motion pose as the blue magic aura appears, along with the magic field as Gary's hair starts to grow long as his hair color changed into orange. But, he has a familiar of a White Rabbit Ears and a Hare Tail. The aura died off along with the magic field. But… he looks like a girl!

"Ehh?! You're a girl now!" I said as I pointed at him.

Gary flicks his long orange hair with his left hand.

"Bitch, I'm fabulous. I love having long hair!" Gary said to me. "Now… Hurry up and transform."

Yeeeeeah… Still, I'm going to make you my friend. No matter what. I grabbed out my Witch Driver and putted it on my right arm as I grabbed out my [SAKAMOTO] card as I showed it to him as I prepared to do this.

"Let's go, Sakamoto!" I yelled as I swayed my card like a counterclockwise circle to the left at my point of view as I forced my arm to put the card in the Witch Driver as it activates.

 **[STRIKE WITCH]**

"Henshin!" I said.

 **[ENGAGE! SAKAMOTO! - REPPUZAN, GO! HEART POUNDING! THE WITCH OF FUSO!]**

I started to glow again as I have the familiar of a Doberman as the aura died out. However, I materialized my Katana, Reppumaru from my right hand. It's the sword that I used yesterday when I was fighting a Neuroi. However, Gary was amazed to see me using my Witch Driver.

"My! It seems you are wielding this strange sword filled with magic energy!" Gary said in awe. "No matter. But, I'll be taking your cards from you!"

Gary then grabs out his card which was his Witch Ability Card. He then puts it in his Driver.

 **[WITCH ABILITY: MACH ONE]**

"I hope you get your eyes focused!" Gary said as he ran fast.

Whoa! He's gone in full speed! Where did he go? I really wanna run fast! However, he was zipping through in high speed until I heard a voice behind.

"Like it?" Gary said from behind.

I turned around and he's gone in a flash. He was right there… Where did he go…

"I'm over here!" Gary said to me again as I turned around… He's gone.

"Look at me!"

"Notice me!"

"Right with you!"

"I'm over here!"

Gary was zipping around, taunting me. He's too fast… however, he struck the first hit on me from behind as I was about to trip, but I kept my steadiness still as I got hit again another time. And then another, and another, and another.

"Gah! I can't hit you! Hold still!" I yelled as Gray stood there far enough.

"Too fast for you." Gary replied as he ran straight towards me like a bullet.

I have to think… Wait… I have a second card! I get it! I grabbed out my second card that displays [HARTMANN] on it. I took out my Sakamoto card and replaced it with it as it starts to change.

 **[WITCH KOUKAN! HARTMANN! - FUU! FUU! FUU! GOTTA BLOW HIGHER!]**

I start to have blond hair with two black tips on each side of my hair. I no longer have ears and tail of a doberman but instead having a tail of a Dachshund. Sure that it's different. So I grabbed out my ability card and inserted it.

 **[ATTACK WITCH - STRUM]**

I had two wind particles on both of my hands as Gary was charging towards me. However, I threw it on the ground to set him flying to stop him for running too fast.

"AGGGH! Just kidding!" Gary said as he landed with a front flip behind me. I turned around to see him.

"W-What? I… I sent you flying!" I said.

"I've been thrown into the air many times." He was dusting off his school uniform with his hands. "Y'know, you're not bad. Not until you see this!" Gary grabs out a weapon card and scans it on his Driver.

 **[WEAPON ATTACK - BAR]**

Gary materialized and rifle on his hand as it aimed towards me.

"I suggest you should run." Gary smiled as he fired a shot.

"Oh crap!" I ran as I hid behind one of the broken vehicles to prevent getting shot. " _Great… This guy has a gun while I don't. Great. Just great. All I wield if a sword and all._ " I said in my thoughts.

"You can't run and you can't hide, Josuke Nabeshima! This time, I'm going to steal your Witch Cards from you!" Gary yelled as he kept firing his weapon.

What am I going to do… All I have is Sakamoto and Hartmann. However, I need to think…

 ***RING RING***

Huh? My smartphone? I grabbed it out during the middle of my fight. I was Shizuka. She has gotten used to the technology. So I tapped to answer the call.

"Josuke-san? Where are you? Am I hearing gunshots? Are you alright?!" Shizuka was worrying.

"It's ok. I'm fighting some dude who wants to take my cards. Umm… Is Heidemarie with you? I mean… can you two get on your Striker Units and come to me? I'm at the abandoned junkyard." I said through the phone as she replied as a yes. She said that she'll come right away as the call ends. I put my phone back in my pocket as I calmed down.

"If you won't show up, I'm going to come to you!" Gary walked up close to the abandoned vehicle as he stopped firing.

However, I used two of my Strums to make my move. I combined both to propel myself into the air. I then changed my card to Sakamoto to go for a finisher.

 **[ENAGE! SAKAMOTO!]**

I proceed to place my final attack card in.

 **[FINAL WITCH ATTACK]**

My right foot was charging up in blue magic particles as I dived down with a kick.

"SOIYAAAA!" I yelled.

"Tch. Really? A kick? I expected more by the-" Gary was about to finish it's sentence as I hitted him with a kick as I pierced through as he explodes. However, he didn't die. He was in digital static until he reverts back to normal.

"D-Damn…" Gary said in pain.

I walked up to him and lended him a hand as he was confused.

"Look. I understand of how crazy you are. But you have a good side in you. I'm going to make you my friend. Just open your heart and show your true happiness." I said to him.

"F-Friends?" Gary said.

"Yeah. I mean… we are Friends afterall. We help out each other." I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand as I lifted him up. He smiled at me.

"I see. You're not bad, Josuke. Well, I think I'll help you out as a friend. Sorry if I said that I'll take your card from you." Gary scratches the back on his head as he was kidding.

"No worries." I replied to him. Just then. I heard the plane sound that was coming. Shizuka and Heidemarie arrived as they landed with their striker units next to me.

"Josuke-kun!" Shizuka said to me.

"Huh? Who are these girls wearing planes on their legs… and they have no pants." Gary said.

"I'll… I'll explain later. It's a long story…" I said to him as it was a bit complicated. Seriously, girls with no pants and flies with their plane legs. Talk about a surprise there. Well no matter. I guess days are truly passing by.

* * *

1/27/2015 **Class 2-2, Fujimura High School** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Josuke POV**

"Ok, class. Let's all settle down." Mr. Kou said as he grabs out his paper. "Now. Today, we have two new transfer students. Japan and Germany respectively! Come on out." He makes a hand gesture to make them come here. Revealing that Shizuka and Heidemarie decided to attend the school.

"Aren't these girls from earlier that I met, Josuke?" Gary asked me.

"Yeah. I'm sure they are." I replied.

So then. The two decided to introduce themselves.

"U-Um… I am Hattori Shizuka… I'm pleased to meet you all." Shizuka bowed.

"I am Heidemarie W. Schnaufer. I transferred here from Berlin. Please take care of me." Heidemarie bows with a smile.

"Dude… Are they second year's?" Gary said to me.

I mean, yeah. They are. I asked them to join my school last night.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I was only curious. Oh yeah. We have a school campout starting tomorrow, so we should prepare ourselves, [Kamen Rider]." Gary smiled at me.

"Heh. Like you would say that." I said back to him as we decided to study.

* * *

1/27/2015 **Rooftops, Fujimura High School** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

The teen with black emo-like hair was resting on the rooftops as he was looking at the card that says, [WILCKE] on it as he stared at his card at the daylight.

"Soon, [ **Minna** ]... I'll find your friends soon enough." The teen said as he kept looking at it as the wind kept blowing.

* * *

 **JOSUKE'S CARD: Sakamoto, Hartmann (2)**

 **GARY'S CARD: Yeager (1)**

 **?'S CARD: Wilcke (1)**

* * *

 **Next time on [Kamen Rider Witch]!**

"Alright! It's campout… KITAAAAAA!" I yelled in excitement with my fist pumped up into the air.

"Sweet! It's chow time!" Gary said as he starts to dig in our curry that I and Heidemarie made.

"So. We meet, Josuke Nabeshima." Sakamoto said to me.

"Why do you [ **morons** ] like to have friends so much."

 **[ENGAGE! MARSEILLE! - STAR OF AFRICA!]**

 **Coming up: Chapter 3: Wow! A School Campout!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter! I was currently busy with stuff and such. However, There is an new story that is going to be worked on that is underway. Seriously, I love making new stories with creativity. Anyways, Fate/renascentia argentum & Strike Witches: Gulf Wings aren't on hiatus yet. They're part of my story working schedule. Not sure which story I'll work on next. For now, The working title, [My Sisters are Witches] is currently underway. Now, later! Ore… SANJOU!**


End file.
